Arrow to the Heart
by Ocean's Timbre
Summary: Stolen moments between everyone's favorite vigilante and quirky IT girl.


_A/N: Hello there _Arrow _Fandom! It's nice to finally meet you! I'm relatively new to the group, having binge-watched _Arrow_ seasons 1 and 2 over the past two weeks, but I immediately fell in love with the show. The characters have so much depth, the storylines are great, and the action scenes are killer! What's not to like? Anyway, having been on Fanfiction for a while, I was inspired to try my hand at an Arrow fic. I'm not quite sure the direction this story will take; it could be multiple standalone chapters or I may just leave it as a one shot, but I'm hoping for the former. I'll update whenever inspired I guess. This will mostly be from Oliver's point of view, but I may throw in a few different perspectives here and there and will feature as many Olicity moments as possible (yes, great fan of Olicity!). Anyway, thanks for checking this out, and please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames please!_

_Side Note: I was very tempted to title this story "_Arrow to the Knee_", if anyone gets the _Skyrim_ reference! (Although, come to think of it, I guess it could be considered a Roy Harper reference now if you know what I mean!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of _Arrow_. That is the brain child of the CW and DC Comics. I just get to mess around with it._

* * *

_**Arrow to the Heart**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Impressions**_

He cleared his throat quietly. "Felicity Smoak?"

She swiveled around in her desk chair to face him, turning away from the large computer crammed tightly into her small cubicle. He was met with wide, inquisitive blue eyes set in a pale oval face, her blond locks adorned in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Full, bright pink lips delicately chewed a pen, her head slightly cocked to the side. She wore a pale pink button down and a professional looking gray skirt.

He wasn't quite sure, but some aspect of her made him want to smile; something he rarely did these days.

Her bicolored glasses slipped down her nose slightly as she put down her pen, staring at him, bright eyed.

"Hi. I'm Oliver Queen," He said gently, flashing her a charming smile.

Slightly flustered, she scrambled for a sentence. "Of course! I know who you are…you're _Mr_. Queen."

"Nooo…" He said with a slight tone of chagrin, "Mr. Queen was my father."

"Right, but, he's dead," She said, waving her hand slightly as she talked. Realizing her faux paus, she quickly tried to back track. "I mean, he drowned! But you didn't…which means you can come down to the IT Department…and listen to me babble. Which will end. In three…two…one." She said all this with increasing speed, repeatedly tapping her pen against her desk and turning away slightly in embarrassment.

Oliver watched her silently, trying his best to keep a straight face as, she did indeed, babble. But, he had come here with an agenda.

He handed her the laptop he had taken, spinning a tale of how he had spilt a latte on in while in his favorite coffee shop. She immediately called his bluff when she discovered the bullet holes riddled throughout the computer, tilting her head and giving him the best no-nonsense face he had seen in a while. One that could rival his mother's.

He saw a sharpness in her gaze he did not notice before as she glared at him. He had done his homework on her; graduated from MIT with flying colors to become one of Queen Consolidated's youngest IT employees. She was smart. She was the best. And right now, he needed the best, never mind that she called his bluff. As long as her curiosity didn't get the better of her, he was in the clear.

But something told him he wouldn't be in the clear for long.

"If there's anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it."

She continued to gaze at him for a beat longer, as if she were weighing her options. Finally, she nodded in the affirmative, taking the laptop.

As Oliver left, he felt oddly light and full at the same time, such a contrast to his usual emptiness and burden weary shoulders. A small conversation with a one Felicity Smoak had left him with a slight warmth. He felt rejuvenated; refreshed. As if, for a moment, he was just Oliver Queen and no one else. As if there had been no boat wreck, no island.

These thoughts and feelings gave him pause. Sure, he had done his homework on Miss Smoak. But it wasn't her resume that formed his first impression. No, it had been the slight crinkle in her eyebrows, the kindness in her eyes, and the set of her soft mouth that he judged her character by. Not to mention her catching him in the midst of a lie and saying nothing about it. Felicity Smoak was genuine, Oliver realized. Quirky, but genuine; a rare quality found in people these days. Especially as he lived his own life of lies and deceit.

He had a sudden feeling that he would be seeing more of Felicity Smoak.

_**End**_

* * *

_A/N: Well, what did you all think? I hope I did their first encounter justice, and I must say I'm quite happy with how this turned out. I leave for college August 15__th__, so hopefully I'll get a few more Olicity updates in if I'm still being bitten by the plot bunny. Reviews are love!_


End file.
